Empty Slot
Slot #1 Contestants *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - |||||| *Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) - ||| (Slot 2) *New Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) - || *Hannah Montana *Fynsy - | (Slot 2) *Jacksepticeye (YouTube) - |||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Foxy (FNAF World) - ||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) - | (Slot 2) *Adventure Puppet (FNAF World) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Savvy Stylist (Style Savvy Trend Setters) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Anime Draculaura (Monster High Anime) - | *Anime Frankie Stein (Monster High Anime) *Benny n' Lee (Ice Climber-Like) - | (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie - | (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Twilight - | *Fran Bow - ||| *The Hub (TV Logos) *Garnet (Steven Universe) - |||||| *Musa (Winx Club) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *George Shrinks - | (Slot 2) *Starcatcher (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Thistle Whistle (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 2) *Tutenstein - | *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) (Joke) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||| (Slot 2) *Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - |||| (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Charlie the Unicorn - || (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Creepie (Growing Up Creepie) *Justin Bieber (Joke) - || *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) - | *Comic Sans (Undertale Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Best Ariel (GoodTimes' The Little Mermaid) *Toon Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) - || *Bridal Shotacon (Universe of Lawl) - || *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | *Melinda (CanadianScout/Goanimate) - || *Grumpy Cat (Grumpy Cat) - | (Slot 2) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) - || (Slot 2) *Sonic Zombie Origins Sonic (Sonic Zombie Origins) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||||| (Slot 2) DLC Slot #1 Contestants *Haunted Barbie (Five Nights at Doll House) *Comic Freddy Fazbear (Rebornica FNaF Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Barney the Dinosaur (Barney) *Shadow Nightmare FredBarbie (Lojo98 FNaF MS Paint) *Fluffle Puff (Fluffle Puff Adventures) - || (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *Goth EQG Pinkie Pie (Lojo98) Slot #1 Winners *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Slot #2 Contestants *Maya & Miguel - | *Toon Nicki Minaj (Anaconda: The Educational Version) - | *Nature (Real Life) - ||| *Leela (Futurama) - ||| *Kid Vid (Burger King Kids Club) - | *Viva Reverie (YouTube) - | *Drake & Josh - || *Anime Britney Spears (Britney Spears Break the Ice Music Video) - | *Gru (Despicable Me) - |||||| *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) - ||||| *Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) - |||| *Kitty0706 Heavy (Kitty0706) - || *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob Specials) - ||| *New Alvin (ALVINNN and the Chipmunks) - | *Taco (Inanimate Insanity) - ||||| *Announcer (Battle for Dream Island) - |||| *Chara (Undertale) - || *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) - |||||| *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - ||| *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) - |||||| *Jacob Sartorius (Sweatshirt) - || *Ron (Lemme Smash) - |||| *Aku & Scaramouche (Tag Team) (Samurai Jack) - ||||||| *Lele Pons (YouTube) - || *Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) - |||| *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) - |||| DLC Slot #2 Contestants *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - || *Dora the Explorer *Zone-Tan (ZONE-Sama) - ||| *Pewdiepie (YouTube) - || *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - || *FCCD SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) (Tag-Team) - ||||| Slot #2 Winners *Sonic Zombies (Sonic Zombie series) *Aku & Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) Slot #3 Contestants *Bonbon (Hot Dagn) 2 votes *Maddie Ziegler (Sia music videos) 0 votes *Oney (Oney Plays) 1 vote *Tennis Ball & Golf Ball (Tag Team) (Battle for Dream Island/Battle for BFDI) 5 votes *DCSHG Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) 0 votes *Madonna (Singer) 0 votes *Penny (The Proud Family) 1 vote *Leokimvideo (YouTube) 1 vote *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) 2 votes *Doreamon 1 vote *Root & Digby 1 vote *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) 1 vote *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) 2 votes *Danger Dolan (Super Planet Dolan) 3 votes *Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) 4 votes *Realistic Link (Super Smash Champ/If SMASH BROS was Realistic) 3 votes *Dillon the Hacker (Joke) (YouTube) 4 votes *Molly Ketty 2 votes *Mommy & Gracie (Ice Climber-Like) (Mommy & Gracie Show) 0 votes *Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) 1 vote *The Illusion Mistress (Chronicles of Illusion) 1 vote *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) 4 votes *Akemo Himejima (High School DxD) 0 votes *Harley Morenstein (Epic Meal Time) 2 votes *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) 1 vote *Apple & Marshmallow (Tag Team) (Inanimate Insanity) 3 votes *Rebel (Nuclear Throne) 0 votes *Buster Baxter (Arthur) 0 votes *Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) 0 votes *Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) 2 votes *Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) 3 votes *Raven-Symoné (That's So Raven) 1 vote *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) 4 votes *Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) 1 vote *Aqua the Leafeon (HyperBeamEevee) 2 votes *Jordan Underneath (YouTube) 1 vote *SpaceHamster (Hidden Block) 1 vote *Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume/Squid Girl) 2 votes *Lord Tourettes (Dick Figures) 1 vote *Airalin (RakkuGuy) 1 vote *Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) 1 vote *Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) 2 votes *Giffany (Gravity Falls) 2 votes *Madeline (Madeline Animated TV Series) 0 votes *Domo (Domo-kun) 0 votes *Edgar & Ellen 0 votes *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) 2 votes *Alex, Clover & Sam (Totally Spies) 2 votes *Strawberry Sunrise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 0 votes *Blackheart (Marvel) 1 vote *Donna the Dead (Halloween Props) 0 votes *Professor Quigley (Leapfrog the Letter Factory) 0 votes *David & Shane (The Upside Down Show) 1 vote *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1 vote *Starsong (G3/G3.5 MLP) 0 votes *Toola-Roola (G3/G3.5 MLP) 0 votes *Casper the Friendly Ghost 0 votes *Game Dude (Joke) 0 votes *Princess Poppy (Trolls) 0 votes *Movie Jem (Jem and the Holograms 2015) (Joke) 0 votes *Movie Garfield (Garfield: The Movie/Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) 0 votes *Jaller & Takua (Bionicle) (Tag Team) 1 vote *Minecraft Rafiki (Minecraft Lion King Mod) 1 vote *Mr. Dark (Rayman) 4 votes *White Chicks (Tag Team) 0 votes *Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) 2 votes *Shgurr (YouTube) 1 vote *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy) 1 vote *SML Mario (SuperMarioLogan) 5 votes *Phil Swift (Flex Seal) 2 votes *Harriet the Spy 0 votes *Jojo Siwa (Jojo Siwa: My World) 0 votes *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 0 votes *Lex (Bookworm Adventures) 1 vote *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss/How the Grinch Stole Christmas) 6 votes *Miser Brothers (Tag Team) (A Year Without A Santa Claus/A Miser Brother's Christmas) 0 votes *Paper (Inanimate Insanity) 2 votes *Jake Conway (Ride to Hell: Retribution) 0 votes *Jetix (TV Logos) 3 votes *Pen (Battle for Dream Island/Battle for BFDI) 5 votes *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) 5 votes *Betty Boop 0 votes *ICarly 0 votes *Nina (Braceface) 1 vote *Vanellope Von Schweets (Wreck-It Ralph) 1 vote *Toon Spyro (BlackRhinoRanger) 2 votes *Supercade Donkey Kong (Saturday Supercade) 0 votes *Drunk Chara/Bottles (Ask Drunk Chara) 3 votes *Tabbes (YouTube) 3 votes *Ice King (Adventure Time) 2 votes *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) 6 votes *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) 2 votes *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) 2 votes DLC Slot #3 Contestants *Best Elsa (Joke) (Frozen Flash Games) 1 vote *Nyan Mario (YouTube) 0 votes Slot #3 Winners *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss/How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) Slot #4 Contestants *Abridged Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *AnimatedJames (YouTube) *Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Pilgor (Goat Simulator) *Sassy Velma (Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.) *Abridged Alucard (Hellsing Abridged) *Chris (The Impossible Quiz/Newgrounds) *Jake Paul (Team 10) *Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) *Gelatin (Battle for Dream Island Again/Battle for BFDI) *Domics (YouTube) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Frumplequest the Conquistador *Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff (Tag Team) *Toon Snake (Metal Gear Awesome) *Cartoon Zelda/Excused Princess (The Legend of Zelda the Animated Series) *Grace (Façade) *Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Commercial Wario (Wario Land Commercials) *Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Moanica D'Kae (Welcome to Monster High) *Amazing Scout (Meet the Amazing Team) *Amazing Pyro (Meet the Amazing Team) *Danny Phantom *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kung Fury *Best Fluttershy (Cookie Swirl C) *Best Applejack (Cookie Swirl C) *FCCD Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) *Awesome Possum (Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt) *Liy (Battle for BFDI) *Foldy (Battle for BFDI) *Papa Bear (Paul Terry: The Three Bears/SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHETT!!/Terry Toons) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Octodad (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) *Alpha Pig (Super Why) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Gregzilla (YouTube) *Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios/YouTube) *TimTom (YouTube) *SomeThingElseYT (YouTube) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *TJ Henry Yoshi (YouTube) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Colonel Sanders (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Burger King *Katia Managan (Prequel/Making A Cat Cry: The Adventure) *Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Harpy (Harpy Gee) *Muse/Lumen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Whammy (Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck) *Felix the Cat *Abridged Goku (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) *Glover *Dr. Fox (Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series) *Leaky Louie (The Disrespectoids) *Ripto (Spyro) *Spy Fox (Humongous Entertainment) *Follower, Waiter & Greeter (123 Slaughter Me Street) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!/Hoshi no Kirby) *Brave & Bold Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Toon Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim the Animated Series) *Joe Squidward (We GOTTA Get SPONGEBOB Back!) *Christian Weston Chandler/Chris-Chan (Joke) *Wiggy Rockstone (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) *Puppycorn (Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series) *Everest (Paw Patrol) *Periwinkle (Blue's Clues)﻿ *Tinkles (Rick and Morty)﻿ *SheZow﻿ *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)﻿ *Shaggy (Scooby-Doo)﻿ *Dan (Dan Vs.)﻿ *Mario Albano/Plumber Mario (Super Mario Bros. Super Show)﻿ *Yooka-Laylee﻿ DLC Slot #4 Contestants *Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss/Green Eggs and Ham) *Emilia W & Blossom Flower (Emilia W and Blossom Flower -Production) Slot #4 Winner *Papa Bear (Paul Terry's The Three Bears/SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHETT!!/Terry Toons) Slot #5 Contestants *Lasagna Cat (YouTube) *Cube (Geometry Dash) *Foamy (Neurotically Yours/Newgrounds) *Time Fcuk *Pico (Pico's School/Newgrounds) *Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi) *Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) *TonyvToons (YouTube) *itsAlexClark (YouTube) *GingerPale (YouTube) *Master Frown (Cartoon Network's Unikitty! Series) *Abridged Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series) *Abridged Yusaku (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains The Abridged Series) *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner) *Coach Z (Homestar Runner) *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Janyse Ian (Mean Girls) *Sharpay Evans (High School Musical) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Scar (The Lion King) *Darkwing Duck *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Toon Sora (Kingdumb Hearts) *Excel (Excel Saga) *Annie (Stariaat/YouTube) *Wolfychu (YouTube) *Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kid) *Nathaniel Bandy (YouTube) *Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Nikki (Debra Solomon/Cartoon Network's Big Pick) *Educational Mario (Mario's Time Machine/Mario's Early Years!) *Anime Bomberman (Bomberman Jetters) *Kiazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *SCP-173/The Sculpture (SCP Foundation/SCP - Containment Breach) *Fandroid the Musical Robot (YouTube) *Da Child (Underpants) *Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *SCP-149/Plague Doctor (SCP Foundation/SCP - Containment Breach) *Slender Man (Slender) *Popee the Performer *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) *ProJared (Normal Boots) *Professor Juice (Hidden Block) *Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Monty Mole (Super Mario) *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *President Haltmann (Kirby: Planet Robobot) *Lyra & Bon Bon (Tag Team) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mudkip (Pokémon) *Slowpoke (Pokémon) *Cryaotic (YouTube) *HeXtian Twilight (HeXtian) *Icy (Winx Club) *Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) *Rebecca Miyamoto (Pani Poni Dash!) *Lucky (Pound Puppies) *Sugar Bear (Sugar Crisp) *Amanda Bynes (The Amanda Show) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *Alfred R. Kahn (Joke) (4Kids Entertainment) *Comic Cuphead (Cuphead Comics) *Toon Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *EDplus777 (YouTube) *Strawinsky (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) *Dark Heart (Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) *Sharkboy & Lavagirl (Tag Team) (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *TT Jet (Titototter) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Sqeegee (Russmarrs2/The Rise of Sqeegee) *Angry Grandpa (The Angry Grandpa Show/YouTube) *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Ink Rose (YouTube) *Toon Ratchet & Clank (Beejie Bean) *Kurt (Good Burger) *SML Mama Luigi (SuperMarioLogan) *Wade Duck (U.S. Acres/Garfield and Friends) DLC Slot #5 Contestants *Movie Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony The Movie 2017) *Captain S (The New Adventures of Captain S) Slot #5 Winners *Da Child (Underpants) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!/Hoshi no Kirby) *FCCD Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) Slot #6 Contestants *Brody Foxx (Yo Mama) *Pucca *Storybook Sonic (Sonic and the Secret Rings/Sonic and the Black Knight) *Fully Charged Mega Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *KirbStomp Kirby (KirbStomp) *Pain (Naruto) *SweetoTOONS (YouTube) *TheAMaazing (YouTube) *Luke & Kevin (Hobo Bros/Hitbox) *iHasCupquake (YouTube) *Famicom Garfield (A Week of Garfield/Garfield: Attack of the Mutant Lasagna) *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (Cocoa Puffs) *Cool Spot (7 Up/Spot Goes to Hollywood) *Tim & Moby (BrainPOP) *Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Jazz Jackrabbit *Doug Funnie (Doug) *Maya the Bee *Wyatt & Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *PEEMP LINK (The Sims 3/Vinesauce) *Bold and Brash (SpongeBob SquarePants S02E18b "Artist Unknown") *Piemations (YouTube) *Vannamelon (YouTube) *CMB Jack Skellington (Cute Mario Bros) *Toon Anne (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Princess Skystar (My Little Pony The Movie 2017) *Buddy the Elf (Elf) *Toon Tobuscus (Tobuscus Adventures) *The Marbles *Kong (ToonTown/YouTube) *Kazuko Kawakami/Doggy (Majikoi Oh Samurai Girls) *Movie Dora (Dora and the Lost City of Gold) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Cheatsy/Toon Larry (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) *Bob-omb (Super Mario) *Movie Shaggy (Scooby-Doo 2002/Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *MentalJen (Vinesauce) *Hacked Kirby (Kirby ROM Hacks) *Big Smoke (GTA: San Andreas) *Man Ray (SpongeBob SquarePants) *VideoPad *Gacha Fighter (Gacha Life) (Mii Fighter-type) *PBS P-Head (TV Logos) *Noble (Lost Pause) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Slot #6 Winners *Fully Charged Megaman (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *TBA Personal Picks Pre-Release (Before Slot 1's release) *Genderless Child (If Undertale was Realistic) *Adventure Freddy Fazbear (FNAF World) *Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Snide (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *The Hub (TV Logos) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Nigel (Landstalker) Slot 2 *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Musa (Winx Club) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Slot 3 *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Oney (Oney Plays) *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) Pre-Release (Before Slot 4's release) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Stephanie (LazyTown) Slot 4 *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) *Viva Reverie (YouTube) *Starsong (My Little Pony G3) *Abridged Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) Slot 5 *Abridged Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series) *Wade Duck (U.S. Acres/Garfield and Friends) *EDplus777 (YouTube) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amanda Bynes (The Amanda Show) *Abridged Yusaku (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains The Abridged Series) *SheZow Pre-Release (Before Slot 6's release) *Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Drunk Chara (Ask Drunk Chara) *Annie (Stariaat) *Bowsette (New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Memes) *Ink Rose (YouTube) *Tinkles (Rick and Morty) *Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) Slot 6 *TBA Removed *Apple Bloom (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) *Best Ariel (Same as above) *Strawberry Shortcake (Same as above) *Bridal Shotacon (The tag was removed by him) *The Hub (Already put in the game) *Regina George (Same as The Hub.) *Lisa Simpson (You probably know already, it is the same as The Hub) *Nigel (For Dabomb 333) *SMG4 (D Kess has him) *Macy Halbert (Request from DaBomb 333) *Melinda (No more GA Characters) *Jacksepticeye (Possibly being in Lawl Beatdown) *Starlight Glimmer (Same as Hub) *Musa (Confirmed Playable in Sonata Dusk's Moveset) *Dr. Rabbit (Confirmed to be in Lawl X) *TheOdd1sOut (Confirmed to be in Lawl's Peak Academy) *Ronald McDonald (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Sonic Boom Sonic (Lost interest) *Anime Frankie Stein (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Anime Draculaura (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Twilight (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Barney the Dinosaur (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Puppet (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Same as Hub) *Dillon the Hacker (Snake: I just don't like him) *White Chicks (Various reasons) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Same as Hub) *Monika (Same as Hub) *Sunset Shimmer (Same as Hub) *Paper (He's used for OJ's Down Taunt) *Pen (Confirmed for Lawl Dimensions) *Stephanie (Same as Hub) *Hat Kid (Confirmed for Lawl Nova) *Jake Paul (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Puppycorn (Same as Apple Bloom) *Shaggy (Going to be in Lawl Zero) *Mr. Nezzer (He's in Lawl Zero) *Mr. Lunt (He's used for Mr. Nezzer's Neutral B) *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Both are in A Smash Bros Lawl Thing) *Phil Swift (Confirmed for Lawl Encore) *Drake & Josh (Confirmed for Smashstation Lawl Stars Comeback) *Baldi (In Lawl Generations) *Octodad (Confirmed for Lawl Soul) *Swedish Chef (Confirmed for Lawl Revolutionary) *Coach Z (Confirmed for Lawl Take 2) *Combo Panda (Confirmed in Lawl Love) *Nathaniel Bandy (Confirmed for Lawl Elements) *Lex (In Lawl Generations) *Pajama Sam (Same as Lex & Baldi) *Pilgor (Confirmed for Lawl Soul) *Rocko (Confirmed for Lawl Starstruck) *Sakura Haruno (Same as Combo Panda) *Shgurr (Confirmed for Lawl Mania) *Alex, Clover & Sam (Confirmed for Lawl Assault) *Ika Musume (Confirmed for Lawl Dreams) *Ice King (Same as Shgurr) *SML Mama Luigi (Same as Shgurr & Ice King) *Tabbes (Going to be in Lawl Equinox) *The Marbles (Promoted to be Items) *Aqua the Leafeon (No potential) *Toon Ratchet & Clank (Not enough potential) *Airalin (Because reasons) *Muse/Lumen (Same as Airalin) *Bonbon (Her source vanishes) *Akemo Himejima (Same as Airalin & Muse/Lumen) *Blackheart (No Marvel characters) *Gacha Fighter (Same as Airalin,Muse/Lumen & Akemo Himejima) Category:Projects Category:Spoilers